sorland_pactfandomcom-20200214-history
About Twenty-One Banners
In General The game is a Dating Sim, where you collect fuck coupons (currency of Sorland), rise in girth-levels, etc. The game is very much based around shitting. There will bebe a group to get people caught up with the latest news, and have their ranks if they join lord's brothel etc. They will have their children and other relatives. You, as a player, have the chance to join an army of a lord, or could even rise as a vassal of these lords (or their children). If that doesn't appeal to you, you can try to gain enough reputation and make your own guild, then have your own vassals... and at some point, maybe even own land. Walking across the terrain will take approximately 15 minutes. But worry not, you do not have to travel it. The game also has a large variety of weapons and armors, which you can buy with the Fuck coupons. Starting In the beginning, you will start from creating your character (Simply: skin color, hair, face, genital girth), and then to put up your nekkid pix. You will get a huge list of first names, and then list of the houses. Go here to find the list of Sorland's Brothels. Gathering Fuck Coupons "Fuck coupons" work as the currency of Sorland. To gain fuck coupons, you must do farming, mining or prostitution. You sell your body to the locations you see around you (There are 3 dodgey alleys and an XXX Casino, where you get the best price). The landowners have the right to collect sperm donations from the people who use their lands as source of wealth. (If you refuse to pay, will be raped, and you lose 1/3 of your fuck coupons. You could also be an outlaw, which is quite dangerous. As a tip, you should never do this alone. Using the fuck coupons As told in the beginning, there are lots of different items you can buy. Weapons, armors, drinks, food, and other misc. items. You could also construct a great army, which you use to different deeds. For this, you will need loyal followers, of course. As a soldier of a lord You will guard his lands, answer to his call-to-arms, and collect taxes for him (If he so wishes). The benefits are, you will get paid for your trouble, eventually, by an automatic counter. To become soldier in a lord's army, you should attend as a volunteer for him or for his vassal. The recruitment criters are up to the lord. As a vassal of a lord ... you will work as your liege's representative. That involves commanding troops if the lord is away, collect taxes for him, or for yourself. You will also recruit soldiers to his army, unless the lord has told not to. To become a vassal of the liege, you should have been serving in his army for a while, be good friends with him, etc. But the criters are still up to the lord. You will be paid by automatic counter as his vassal. Starting your own guild To start your own guild, you will need the approval from the King of that time (See King's Years) . If you do not own any loyal minions, you have no reputation, or/and you are an outlaw, your chances are very minimal. As a guild master, you will gain respect from other players more easily and you would have some in-game benefits, like officially owning land, which gives you access to even become the King. Combat The game has a new, next generation weaponry. The weapons point where you point with your cursor (They take lots of skill). There will be no NPC's to fight to gain levels. You must find a way to fight people; challenging 'em, ambushing 'em on road (Illegal, guards will hunt you down, if they will get known of this), fighting in a lord's army. When can I play it? It is uncertain. But before it is released, there will be closed alpha, that you can sign in by joining this group. The open joining in the group is over, but amount of alpha-testers will be kept at 100. As somebody leaves, you might be the one to fill the slot. Tips from Barris *Live away from spawn-area. Risk of trolls is higher there. *Try to have good relations with other players. Live together with them. *Be cautious with everybody who come near you. *If you see a heavy-armored troll, and you lack with weaponry, I suggest running. Heavy-armor slows you down, and small weapons deal no damage to heavy armor.